Leave Out All the Rest Song fic
by Silvermist464
Summary: Songfic for Itachi. Song by Linkin Park. Warning: May contain spoilers. Do not proceed unless you have gotten past the Sasuke/ Itachi fight in the anime/ manga. Thank you Please R and R. Song belongs to Linkin Park.


Leave Out All the Rest - Itachi Sonfic

Songfic about Itachi. The song is by Linkin Park. Look it up if you don't know it. It's a good song. Warning: may contains spoilers for all those who know nothing about the Itachi/ Sasuke fight or anything past that. Proceed with caution.

Written in Itachi's point of view. Think of it like something that he would write in a last letter to his brother.

(_Italics __are __song __lyrics__)_

(_**Bold **__**and **__**italics **__**are **__**song **__**lyrics **__**and **__**part **__**of **__**the **__**letter**__**/**__**story**__**.)**_

_I __dreamed __I __was __missing_

_You __were __so __scared_

_But __no __one __would __listen_

'_Cause__ no __one __else __cared_

I could never hurt my you. But yet, so many people see me as a monster, a killer. No one understands why I did it. Why I killed our family. But really, no one cares. No one cares if I die. People believe the world would be a better place without me. After I was ordered to destroy my clan, I realized that you were the most important thing to me. I just couldn't kill you. I wanted to... to spare you the anger - the confusion. But I couldn't.

_After __my __dreaming__,_

_I __woke __with __this __fear_

_What __am__ I __leaving_

_When __I__'__m __done __here__. _

I knew you would search for me. I knew you would not be strong enough. So, I told you to search for me only after you obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. Only then would you be strong enough to face the pain. I'm afraid that telling you the truth - that I had to kill the family to protect the village - would set you off and make you a danger to everyone. I just wish I knew the answer. I don't want you to hate me, but I want you to know me as your older brother, not as a man who needs to be killed.

_So __if __you__'__re_

_Asking __me_

_I __want __you_

_to __know_

I want you to know me, not the person everyone has made me to be.

_When __my __time __comes__, _

_Forget__ the __wrong __that __I__'__ve __done_

_Help __me __leave __behind __some_

_Reasons __to __be __missed__. _

I don't want to be forgotten. I want someone to care. Yes, Kisame will miss me but he will miss what a great fighter I was. Not the me I really am.

_Don__'__t __resent __me __and_

_When __you__'__re __feeling __empty_

_Keep __me __in __your __memory_

_Leave __out __all __the __rest__. _

_Leave__ out __all __the __rest__. _

Please, Sasuke, don't hate me. Don't give up on the friends I know you have made. Remember me. Forget everything I've done. I wish I could take it all back. Go back to the beginning and try it all again. But, I know I can't and no matter what I could have done everything would have turned out worse than it is today.

_Don__'__t __be __afraid_

_I__'__ve __taken __my __beating_

_I__'__ve __shared __what __I __made_

Sasuke, don't be afraid of me. I wish you would just love me, treat me like I see all the younger brothers treating their older brothers. I've paid the price for what I did. I lost everything. The hardest of all of them was you. All the pain I've caused you, I've experienced double.

_I__'__m __strong__ on __the __surface_

_Not __all __the __way __through_

_I__'__ve __never __been __perfect_

_But __neither __have __you__. _

I know I seem like the perfect person. Great at using my Sharingan, great at Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. But I have one major weakness - you. If anyone kills you, I don't know what I would do. Please Sasuke,

_So__, __if __you__'__re __asking __me__,_

_I __want __you __to __know_

_**When **__**my **__**time **__**comes**_

_**Forget **__**the **__**wrong **__**that **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**done**_

_**Help **__**me **__**leave **__**behind **__**some**_

_**Reasons **__**to **__**be **__**missed**_

I know it's too late now but...

_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**resent **__**me**_

_**And **__**when **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**feeling **__**empty**_

_**Keep **__**me **__**in **__**your **__**memory**_

_**Leave **__**out **__**all **__**the **__**rest**_

_Leave __out __all __the __rest_

Sasuke, I wish you could see all this the way I do...

_Forgetting __all __the __hurt __inside_

_You__'__ve __learned __to __hide__ so w__ell_

_Pretending __someone __else __can __come_

_And __save __me __from __myself__. _

I'm sure all the anger that you have had for me has been bubbling inside you for years. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I could, but

_**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**who **__**you **__**are**__**. **_

_**When **__**my **__**time **__**comes**__**,**_

_**Forget **__**the **__**wrong **__**that **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**done**_

_**Help **__**me **__**leave **__**behind **__**some**_

_**Reasons **__**to **__**be **__**missed**_

_Don__'__t __resent __me __and_

_When__ you__'__re __feeling __empty_

_Keep __me __in __your __memory_

_Leave __out __all __the __rest_

_Leave __out __all __the __rest_

I know it's hard, but you need to start

_**Forgetting **__**all t**__**he h**__**urt **__**inside**_

_**You**__**'**__**ve **__**learned **__**to **__**hide**__** so **__**well**_

_**Pretending **__**someone **__**else**_

_**can **__**come **__**and **__**save **__**me **__**from **__**myself**_

_**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**who **__**you **__**are**_

Sasuke, if you ever get this letter, which I doubt, please know that I love you and I always will.

Signed:

...You're loving brother,

…...Itachi of the Akatsuki. (Formally Uchiha but I gave up that name long ago.)


End file.
